


Team Free Love cuddles for Steph

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a couch, there's cuddling and Dean has issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Free Love cuddles for Steph

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Обнимашки](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984818) by [fidelity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fidelity/pseuds/fidelity)



> For [Steph](gabriel-the-trickster-archangel.tumblr.com). Love you wife. <3

The angels were cuddling again. Dean could just see the tops of their heads over the back of the couch, Castiel’s dark tufts peeking up between Gabriel’s sleek blond strands. It said something about Dean that he hardly even raised an eyebrow anymore. He had, at first. Because it was one thing knowing that two of the three people you were somehow involved with weren’t actually human, it was quite another witnessing their utter disregard for human social norms.

Granted, a part-incestuous foursome probably wasn’t the best example to offer, but still. Castiel could at least be excused somewhat, since he’d had limited time on Earth, but Gabriel just did not give any fucks. If he wanted cuddles, he took them. From whoever was closest. And hadn’t that just been a whopper of an eye-opener when Castiel had turned out to love it easily as much as Gabriel. Dean told himself sternly he didn’t feel bad for pulling away from Cas several times to avoid accidental un-manly post-coital snuggling. Except for how he totally did. He was working on changing it, but a lifetime of desperate need to look macho didn’t magically change because he took it up the ass on a regular basis. In fact, it might even make it worse.

Sam usually fell right asleep after sex and didn’t care one way or another if anyone used him as a pillow, and the few times he’d been the nearest target for Gabriel’s tactile needs when awake he’d rolled his eyes but gone along with it, his manhood thoroughly unthreatened. Dean envied him his lack of insecurities. Gabriel had only tried roping Dean into cuddling once or twice before deciding he was a rotten apple and going back to Cas who was always willing and eager.

Like now, where he was quite openly burrowing in closer to Gabriel, his head moving down and out of Dean’s vision until there was a heart-felt sigh and the rustling died down. Judging from previous episodes of angel cuddles, Castiel most likely had his head tucked under Gabriel’s chin, folding his larger vessel into himself to fit in Gabriel’s arms. And Gabriel stroked his brother’s shoulder, nuzzled his hair and broke every rule in Dean’s rapidly shattering inner manual of what guys were allowed to do. Especially when there was no sex involved.

Sam looked up from his book, noticed Dean glaring at the couch and rolled his eyes. Stupid little brothers and their complete insensitivity to Dean’s crisis.

Evidently, Sam wasn’t the only one who didn’t give two shits about Dean’s allergies to emotionally significant moments, because despite knowing full well that Dean and Sam could hear, Gabriel chose that moment to have a heart-to-heart with Cas.

“I’m sorry I never paid more attention to you back home, Cassie. To all you little ones,” he said quietly, his voice uncharacteristically somber.

“Don’t trouble yourself, brother,” Cas rumbled, muffled by Gabriel’s jacket. “Things were different then.”

“They shouldn’t have been. We were all family, but instead of loving each other like Dad wanted, we archangels just stayed up on our fucking high horses, head up our overpowered asses, making the foot-soldiers grovel at our feet. It wasn’t fair.”

“Perhaps not. But that’s how things were. You did not think we had anything to offer that was worth taking, and we thought we would burn up in your light if we came too close. I never realized…” Castiel trailed off and sighed. “You’re so… _warm_.”

It finally dawned on Dean that Cas probably wasn’t talking about physical warmth. From what he and Sam could gather, angels were generally cold where demons burned hot. But evidently Gabriel was different.

Chuckling, Gabriel pulled Castiel closer. “What can I say, I’m special.”

“Very,” Castiel confirmed, and that was apparently as much as Sam could take. Unlike Dean who felt more like running the hell away, Sam closed his book with a snap and lumbered over to the couch.

“Make room,” he demanded, and with a quiet snap the couch grew enough to allow Sam’s bulk to curl up next to Castiel who sighed again, as if he couldn’t possibly be more comfortable. As opposed to Dean who had hardly ever felt more awkward. He was the elephant in the room and he knew it.

He spent several more minutes stewing his in inability to cross that final line, until Gabriel snapped at him. “Dean, man the fuck up and get over here before I shrink your dick.”

Emotional awkwardness was his Achilles’ Heel. Threats? Threats he could work with.

“Ugh, fine,” he grumbled, making his way to the couch as slowly and reluctantly as he possibly could. “But we’re watching Dr Sexy, or I’m gone.”

Gabriel just smirked and then the TV was on. Dr. Piccolo was just about to start the cat fight with nurse Ashfield over Dr. Sexy. One of Dean’s favorite episodes. Perfect. So if he sighed just a little deeper than he would otherwise have been willing to admit as he leaned up against Gabriel’s other side, his head dropping onto the angel’s shoulder… it was nobody’s business but theirs and Dr. Sexy’s.

End.


End file.
